Graveyard
by chicagonebananas
Summary: After a fight with Robin, Cyborg goes for a walk. Raven followes him and learns a little bit more about her cyber friend. CyXRae. No Flames. THIS IS A ONESHOT! R&R.


A/N: Okay this is chicagonebananas with another Cy/Rae on-shot! If y'all are wondering 'how come she never writes a full story of Cy/Rae?' the answer is simply, I have one in the makings and it will be up as soon as if finish my other fics. Oh yeah I just got from the dentist after getting a cavity filled and now whenever I talk I sound stupid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans for if I did CN would not be canceling it and their heads would not be rolling…(that is joke)

Summery: After a fight with Robin, Cyborg leaves the tower and goes for a walk. Raven follows him and learns just a little more about her cyber friend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was an over cast day. And the sky looked as if it where going to rain. You would only go outside on day like today if you where either A) crazy, B) insane, C) absolutely positively had to go outside, D) felt like picking up the flu, or E) non-of-the-above.

"Dude!" shouted Cyborg to Robin, "Why can't you let some one else call the shots once in a while?"

"Because I'm the leader!" Robin, who had been acting out of character today, retorted.

"Your just being selfish!" Cyborg shouted.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Friends! Please do not fight!" Starfire pleaded.

"Whatever." Cyborg said with an icy glare towards Robin, "I'm going to go for a walk." Which he seemed to always do whenever he got really angry. All the Titans wanted to know where he went on his walks but never felt they should ask him. Raven finally had enough and decided to follow him today. Cyborg went to his room and grabbed a hoodie , which he always wore so he wouldn't raise any suspicion. He grabbed it and made his way out of the tower not realizing that a certain some one was following him.

……………

Cyborg walked down a rode and thought. He thought hard. "Why must Robin always be like that. He's controlling, obbsesiv, and…" he trailed off when he heard a noise behind him, he turned slowly around to see… no one. "Get a grip, there is no one behind you." He told himself.

"_That was a close one…" _Raven thought to herself.

Cyborg continued to walk at steady pace, until he came to a dark ally way. He stopped and looked around before running down the ally at a full-blown sprint, Raven had to practically teleport to keep up with him. He came to a chain link fence and jumped it with out any problems. Finally he stopped in front of a cemetery. The sign read _"Peaceful Valley Cemetery"._ Cyborg quickly looked around before going any farther. He walked in and Raven followed. She followed him to a tombstone, and she hid behind a one that was near.

"Hey, It's me." Cyborg said.

"Who is he talking to?" Raven whispered to her self.

"I know that I don't normally come here on days when it looks as if it's about to rain cats and dogs… but I just had to get out of the tower." He continued on. "Why I left the tower? Well I sort of had a fight with Robin… I know where friends and all but he was just really acting out of character lately…" Cyborg let out a heavy sigh. "I miss you I really do. Mom I miss you every day." He said almost on the verge of crying when Raven sneezed revealing her hiding place. Cyborg looked up from his position and saw a piece of purple cape from behind the grave maker. "Raven?" He asked questionly.

"Uh… hey Cyborg." She said while revealing herself. He motioned for her to join him by his mom's stone, which read:

Here lies Elinor Stone 

_Loving Wife_

_And Mother_

_1965-2005_

Raven read the stone quietly and realized that the person Cyborg was talking to was his mother. "Mom, this is Raven, one of my friends from the Titans."

"So this is where you go when ever you take your walks?" She asked him. Cyborg nodded.

"I thought you guys would think it was stupid." He responded.

"I don't." She responded.

"Thanks Rae."

……………

A/N: There you have it. Another Cy/Rae one-shot. The evil Novocain is wearing off now. YAY! And I have no idea when Cyborg's mom was born and when she died. So don't hold it against me kay? Well I hope you enjoyed it and no flames, and I know it was a little OOC.


End file.
